TRUTH OR DARE
by Pjo06
Summary: The characters of percy jackson play a game of truth or dare. Who will drive a monster truck? Who will go in the closet with who? THERE WILL BE CLIFF HANGERS. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone wus up. This is my first fanfic I hope you all like it. It's awesometastic.**

** Just so you know this is all in Percy's Point of View**

** Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan. What? How can you see me? OMG are you in my house?**

One Partly cloudy afternoon, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Conner, and Clarisse were hanging out by the lake.

"I am sooo bored," I said in agony.

"We can all talk about our feelings for each other." Annabeth suggested.

"No we did that yesterday."

"I have an idea." Nico said excitedly.

*Gasp*

"You have an idea!" Grover shouted.

"Umm yeah, I was thinking we could play truth or dare." Nico said.

There were murmurs of agreement among the group.

"Okay Nico, we'll play your little game." Said Clarisse

Everyone gathered in a circle on the beach.

"Okay Nico you should go first since you suggested the game." I said plainly.

"Ok, Grover truth or Dare," said Nico.

"Truth," said Grover "No I want a Dare, no, no I want truth."

"Ok, Truth it is, Grover have you ever dated a plant besides Juniper?"

Grover looked redder than the Hephaestus's forges. "Do you all swear on the river Styx that none of you will tell Juniper?"

"We swear on the River Styx that we won't tell Juniper," everyone said.

_Boom Boom._

"Good, I once dated this poisonous berry bush, but it was just so she could protect from some mean Ares bullies. Oh man, she was brutal. She gave them some of her berries and they had to walk around camp with giant swelled up faces for a month. Trust me extra hideous Ares kids are not fun." Grover explained

"Hey," Clarisse shouted, "I was one of those Ares Kids."

Wow, Clarisse is so going to beat up Grover for that.

There were a few snickers from everyone else.

"Grover come with me!"

"Are you going to hurt me." Grover said

"Yeah probably, now come on wimp."

"Percy, stop her," Grover pleaded.

"Sorry G-man it came out of your mouth not mine." I said.

"Fine but I have one last request before I die," Grover said. (light dims and spotlight shines on Grover.) "Percy take my turn for me."

" Will do G-man" I said.

Clarisse dragged Grover away to the woods.

"I'm sure we'll see him again guys." I said hoping to lift their spirits up. "Maybe. Probably. Hopefully. Should we organize a search party or start digging a grave?" I asked.

" Let's continue the game" said Travis. "I can't wait for my turn."

**Please review. Pretty please sugar on top and ice cream in the middle. I can't believe I just said that. Please review. Please because right now I'm kind of tired and I want to get off me knees and stop BEGGING you to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey everyone thanks for your AWESOME reviews. (inside joke)**

** Yeah, sooo, right umm im gonna continue with the story.**

** Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, and I checked around my house, and there was no one in it soo you cannot claim that you saw me and you thought I was Rick Riordan. That is all. **

"Ok it's my turn," I said. "Conner, truth or dare."

"Dare," Conner said boldly.

He was probably about to wet his pants so I moved away from him a little.

"Ok, I dare you to go ask Dionysus for some goldfish, he has a secret stash under his pillow in case he starts crying in the middle of the night. After that sneak up on some little kids and pelt them with the goldfish."

"Fine."

We all followed Conner down to big house. After two minutes he came out with three bags of goldfish.

"What happened in there," Nico asked.

"Well, I went in and asked Dionysus for some goldfish. He asked why and I told him that I was up crying all night. He didn't even think twice. He went upstairs to his room and brought down twenty bags of Goldfish and I said that I only need three," said Travis.

"Well let's keep going on with the dare," I said.

We walked over to a bunch of newbies sitting in the dining pavilion.

"Hey there, what you guys doing." Travis asked the kids.

"Oh, were trying to see who can hold their breath the longest without passing out and then were going to-"

The little kid never got to finish his sentence because just then Travis started throwing the Goldfish rapid fire.

The little kids ran around screaming in terror. One kid was hiding underneath the table.

Everyone was laughing and apparently Travis had recorded the whole thing.

When we all gathered at the beach again it was Conner's turn.

"Ok first of all that was fun. But, anyways, Annabeth truth or dare"

"I choose Dare!" Annabeth said.

**Thanks everyone keep on reviewing. Sorry that its short i need to think of new things often and the next chapter is gonna be good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the last chapter was really short but this one is going to be awesometastic**

**WARNING: the following is not for squeamish viewers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo ,tear tear, sob sob, cry cry.**

* * *

**Previously on TRUTH OR DARE- "I choose dare" Annabeth said.**

"Come here Annabeth I have to whisper your dare in your ear," said Conner.

Annabeth walked over to where Conner was sitting and kneeled down. As Conner whispered in her ear, her eyes widened and she went back to where she was sitting.

"Do I have to Conner," Annabeth asked.

"Yes, don't be a chicken Annabeth, gosh," said Conner.

"Ok fine." (Annabeth's voice changes from a normal voice to a really girl voice.) "Oh, Percy you're so strong and muscular. Do you work out, let me feel your muscles, OMG you're so amazing," Annabeth said.

Everyone stared at Annabeth in disbelief. Now that I heard her say that, I can never look at Annabeth the same way again.

Everyone else besides me and her were cracking up.

"Ok. . . Annabeth it's . . . your turn." Conner said in between his hysterical laughter.

** "**Yeah,yeah, whatever. Percy truth or dare," said Annabeth angrily.

"Umm, dare," I said. I only picked truth because whenever Annabeth is mad she can think of some pretty bad stuff. That's a story for another time.

"Ok so, I dare you to go to jail," said Annabeth.

"First of all why would I do that, and second of all I think America's jails are messed up?"

"Why do you think America's jails are messed up?"

"Because of Lindsey Lohan. In the end, she never goes to jail. How can they keep letting her off the hook?"

"True that, true that." Nico said.

"Yeah I'm just going to take a truth." I said.

"Ok, fine, have you ever learned about the antidifferentiation in math? Do you even know what that means?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I know what antidifferentiation means. Doesn't it mean the difference between the horrors of Kronos's underpants and Hade's underpants?" I asked.

"Wow Annabeth, you're so smart you can't even stop thinking about school in the middle of the summer." Travis said.

"Right, umm let's just move on to my turn." I suggested, "Travis truth or dare?"

"Dare." Travis answered without hesitation.

"Travis I dare you to go into the boy's bathroom and drink the toilet water," I said.

"Umm, are you sure that's safe Percy?"

"I guess we'll find out."

We all walked with Travis over to the boy's bathroom. Annabeth couldn't come in so Nico, Conner, and, I followed Travis into the bathroom.

Nico pulled a straw out of his pocket. "Here use this." He told Travis.

"Umm, why do you have a straw in your pocket? Actually never mind. I'm going to just get this over with," said Travis.

He stuck his head in the toilet and made slurping sounds. (Feel free to say eww in your reviews.)

Pretty soon, all the water in the toilets was gone. Travis's face was a little and he looked like he wanted to pass out.

"I don't feel so good. I think we should continue the game tomorrow."

After that, Travis passed out.

* * *

** Just so you all know the toilet water drinking idea was my brother's idea not mine.**

**Once again, feel free to say eww in your reviews. I will tell my brother what you said.**


	4. part 4

**Thanks for more of your magical reviews. They were so magical that I can now fly.**

**No joke.**

**REMINDER: this is in Percy's pov**

**MOVING ON.**

**Previously on truth or dare: After that, Travis passed out.**

"Where am I?" Travis asked.

"You're in the big house." I said.

"What happened?"

"Well, Percy dared you to drink the toilet water out of the boy's bathroom and you passed out." Annabeth explained.

"Weird all I remember is going into the bathroom, then I looked into the toilet and saw a hippie telling me that toilet water is good for the soul. After that, my head was in the toilet and then everything went black. The smell of the bathroom must have made me hallucinate.

"Sure." I said

"We really wanted to continue truth or dare so we came here to wait for you to wake up." Nico said

"Sure thanks a lot for your concerns guys." Travis said sarcastically.

"You're welcome bro," said Conner.

"Let's just move on. Annabeth truth or dare." Travis asked.

"Dare." Annabeth said.

Travis looked around the room and locked his eyes on a closet in the corner of the room.

I had a bad feeling that I knew what Travis was thinking of.

"Annabeth I dare you to go into that closet over there for ten minutes.

"WHAT!" Annabeth screamed.

"Just do it Annbeth," said NIco.

"Fine,"

Annabeth literally dragged me into the closet and slammed the door behind us.

The closet smelled musty. It was really dark, the only light was the small amount coming from under the door.

All of a sudden, I heard a click and I didn't even want to think about what just happened.

"Sooo," I said trying to break the silence.

"Don't try to make me feel better. Your smelly breath is just going to take up the oxygen." Annabeth said.

Wow was all I could think.

**OOH, Percabeth fail. What will happen next? Stay tuned! **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. part 5

**I have to give credit for a dare in this chapter to the best singer in my grade and in my school. (she was in the play ANNIE and they went across the country. If a certain reviewer knows what I mean.) (INSIDE JOKE)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Do I own PJO?**

**Percyluver25: No, no you don't. **

**Previously on truth or dare: **All of a sudden, I heard a click and I didn't even want to think about what just happened.

After about an hour I couldn't take it anymore. The silence was killing me. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Annabeth, but she probably wouldn't care. Conner, Travis, and Nico were outside the closet, waiting for Annabeth and me to start talking

"Annabeth, are why did you drag me in here with you?" I asked.

It wasn't part of her dare.

"Well, there could spiders in here and I need someone to kill them for me." Annabeth answered.

"Sure." I said.

I wasn't really complaining that I was alone in here with her. It was kind of nice to get away from everyone else. I have never heard this much silence at camp before.

All of a sudden, something hit me in the stomach.

"Ow," I complained.

"Sorry Percy, I'm just getting tired of sitting in here." said Annabeth.

She was right near me. It was a little uncomfortable with her standing so close.

"Umm, I'm just going to sit down again," said Annabeth

"Right."

There was another click, I twisted the doorknob, and the door opened up.

Annabeth and I must have been blushing, because Travis, Conner, and Nico were bursting into laughter.

"Ha, ha, not funny," Annabeth said, "You guys are jerks. Now one of you is going to pay because now, it's my turn."

The boys immediately stopped laughing. They looked like they were going to barf.

We gathered around a table in the Big House.

"Nico, Truth or dare," Annabeth asked.

"Dare." Nico said.

His voice was quivering but he tried to act brave. I'm pretty sure Nico only picked dare because he probably was keeping a lot of secrets.

"Oh, this is going to be good

* * *

**WARNING: Never ever ever do the following anywhere. EVER. Unless you are a demigod with ambrosia. **

We were standing near a counter in the Hephaestus cabin. Nico was seemed like he was about to cry.

"Here you go Nico." Annabeth said handing him a glue gun that was plugged into the wall.

No one else was in the cabin so we were all alone.

"Why did you choose me to do this," Nico complained, "What did I ever do you Annabeth?"

"Nothing, I just like torturing you." Annabeth said.

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Nico took the hot glue gun and put it against the palm of his hand.

"Not there Nico, put it against your forehead." said Annabeth.

"What? Why?"

"Because it will cause you more pain."

Nico repositioned the hot glue gun. He pulled back the trigger.

"OOWWWWWW!" Nico yelled so loud that I'm sure they heard it in above the Noise of the traffic in New York City.

There was a piece of glue on Nico's forehead.

Around the spot where the splotch of glue Nico's forehead was blackish.

Nico was still crying when we brought him into the big house.

We found some ambrosia in a drawer in the kitchen.

While Nico was eating, we peeled the splotch of glue of his head. The black spot on Nico's head had returned back to its normal color.

"Let's continue the game tomorrow." Nico suggested.

"Ok," we all agreed.

**If any of that disgusted you please say eww in your review.**

**Please tune in next time on TRUTH OR DARE.**


	6. part 6

**I'm super duperly sorry that I haven't updated recently. I'm really really lazy.**

**Yeah so any ways yeah. I'm gonna continue the story after this disclaimer.**

**My apologies if I capitalize anything randomly I do that by accident. Curse these incompetent fingers.**

**Omg it's a disclaimer. I can't believe it. Its sooo beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Percyluver25 and cntthinkofaname2 stood over my deathbed.**

**"I have one last request before I die," I said.**

**"What is it," they both said in union.**

**"Tell the world that I don't own pjo."**

**That was weird wasn't it?**

**Previously on truth or dare: **"let's continue the game tomorrow," said Nico.

**Third person's POV.**

**The next day**

"Is it dark in here or is it just me." Nico said walking into the room, ten minutes late.

"Wow Nico did it take you the ten minutes you were late to come up with that?" I asked.

"Pish posh.** (I'm not entirely sure what that means but I'm pretty sure it means no.)** Of course it didn't." All of a sudden, Nico twitched.

"Let's just continue with the game," Travis suggested.

"Okay" everyone agreed.

**10 minutes later. . .**

"Nico it's your turn." Annabeth said.

"Don't tell me what to do woman." Nico said.

"Whatevs."

"Percy, I dare you to shave off all of your hair." Nico said excitedly.

"What!" Percy shrieked. (Do boys shriek?)

"Go do it Percy or else I'll send your blankey to Tartarus."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Well it is truth or DARE." **(I can't believe I just said that. That was pretty corny.)**

"Fine I'll do it."

Percy got up and walked toward the Aphrodite cabin. When he came back, his hair looked a little different for some strange reason. Possibly a little longer. Strange isn't it.

Percy switched on the razor and held it an inch from his head. Then half an inch. Percy started shaving off his hair. Hair littered the floor of his cabin.

Everyone was shocked that Percy was . . . bald.

"Now it's my turn," Percy said a little too cocky, "Conner, Truth or Dare."

"Umm, Dare."

"Good. I dare you to go make out with a teddy bear."

"What! No!"

"You have to do the dare Conner."

"Fine. Just give me a minute."

A few minutes later Conner came back with a teddy bear. The bear had something red on its face.

"Is that lipstick on the bear?" Travis asked.

"Maybe," Conner said suspiciously, "Let's just get this over with."

Conner raised the bear to his lips and started making out with it. After he was done, five minutes later, he raised his head and he had red lipstick smeared all over his face.

Everyone looked at him as if he was an alien from another dimension.

"Wait a minute," Annabeth said, "Where did you get that teddy bear?"

"Oh, it was on your bed," said Conner

"What!" Annabeth screamed.

Everyone was on the floor laughing. Annabeth chased Conner out of the cabin.

"Okay guys, we'll continue this game later." Percy said.

**I hope you liked that chapter. I'm sorry I haven't written anything lately. I just got really lazy. So please review.**


	7. part 7

**Hola peoples. I'm uber sorry that I haven't updated recently. Can u find it in ur big hearts to forgive me. ****L**

**Anyways it's been an awkward week so moving on.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Bartender (me): Guess wut! I don't own PJO!**

**Narwhal and Mushroom: No way! But ur so awesome!**

**Bartender: I know right that's wut I said.**

**(that was all an inside joke)**

**Third persons POV**

Percy and Annabeth entered into the Hade's cabin where Nico, Conner, and Travis sat. **(lol percyluver25 hint hint wink wink.)**

"Whoa!" Conner said, "How did you get all your hair back in less than. . ." Conner checked his watch, "three hours."

"Oh yeah," Percy said, "I actually barrowed a wig from the Aphrodite cabin and a bald cap so I just shaved off the wig and was wearing a bald cap after that."

"Wow, that was pretty cheap." Travis said.

"Let's just continue the game," Annabeth said.

"Yay it's my turn," Conner said like a happy three year old. He eyed a dirty laundry pile in the corner of the cabin, "Travis, I dare you to go lick one Nico's underpants."

"What how could you! My own brother!" Travis said, "I never thought my own brother would be like this to me."

"He's always been the emotional type," Conner whispered to Nico.

"You have to do the dare Travis," Annabeth said.

Travis looked disgusted. He walked over to the pile of clothes. He took out the cleanest looking one, if you can call ketchup stained boxers clean. He stuck out his tongue and licked it.

Annabeth ran out the door and towards the outhouses. Travis just passed out on the floor with his tongue still sticking out and the boxers on the floor.

"Um, let's just leave," Conner suggested.

**Later that night at the campfire**

"We have found Travis Stoll passed out on the floor in the Hade's cabin," Chiron announced, "Does anyone know what happened." He glanced over at Nico.

Nico tried to look as innocent as a little baby.

"I have no idea what happened Mr. Chiron sir," Nico said.

"Mmhmm," Chiron said, "I see."

**The next day**

"Okay, so after yesterday's little incident we have to play somewhere where no one will ever find us," Annabeth suggested.

She told us to follow her and she lead us to a supply closet in the big house. It was the same one that Percy and Annabeth had been locked in a few days before

"Good memories in here," Percy said.

Conner, Nico, and Travis looked at him and Annabeth just glared at him.

"Never mind," Percy said.

"Good choice," Annabeth said.

"It's my turn," Travis said, "Percy I dare you to make out with Annabeth."

"What!" Percy shrieked like a little girl.

Annabeth rolled her eyes expecting these immature boys to have done this sometime.

"Right now do it," Travis said.

"Come on Percy let's just get this over with," Annabeth said gloomily.

Percy and Annabeth leaned into each other. When they were an inch away, the door opened. Light shined into the small closet.

Chiron stood there shocked at what he was looking at. Percy and Annabeth were still an inch away but they were staring at Chiron out of the corner of their eyes. They immediately pulled back.

"What is going on here," Chiron said.

"Nothing," They all said.

"You will be punished severely for your actions," Chiron walked away.

All the kids looked at each other then ran away.

**I'm really sorry that I didn't make Percy and Annabeth kiss but my mom is watching me. I really do love percabeth and I am not a percabeth killer. By the way, I'm listening to Na Na Na right now by my chemical romance. It's awesome!.**


	8. part 8

**Na na na na na na na**

**Sorry still listening to the song. I accidently said my chemical love before because I had written the 7th chapter really really late at night.**

**So anyways yah moving on **

**Disclaimer: This is pjo06's bro. Pjo06 does not own pjo. Ha ha ha in her face.**

**(That was really him)**

**Back to Percy's pov**

We were hiding in the woods next to the creek.

"That was a close call," Annabeth said.

"Yeah I know," I said. She just glared at me.

She just keeps looking at me as if I killed her teddy bear even though Conner had buried it underneath the Hermes cabin.

"Hey guys,"

Everyone nearly had a heart attack. We turned around to see Grover.

"Why are you guys here in the woods?" He asked.

"Long story," I said.

Conner and Travis giggled like little girls.

"Right," Grover said, "Are you guys going to continue the game."

"I guess so," Annabeth said.

I was surprised that she wanted to continue after what had just happened.

"It's my turn," I said, "Since Travis made me do unexplainable things."

I used my evil face to look at Travis.

"HEY!," Annabeth yelled, "Are you saying I was that bad."

"No it's just that. . ."

"Just what Percy, just what."

"Whoa guys calm down," Grover said, "Cat fight." Grover whispered to Travis and Conner.

Travis chuckled. "You missed a lot Grover," He said.

"Whatevs."

"I'm just going to go anyways," I said, this was getting really annoying.

"Oh goody," Grover said.

"Conner I dare you to eat 10 leaves on the ground," I said.

"What? Why?" He asked, "I have a fear of leaves."

"No you don't," I said.

"Yes I do ever since the incident."

"What incident," Annabeth asked.

"When I was young, my mom asked me to rake the leaves." Conner said, "I raked a huge pile of leaves. It was as tall as the swing set in the backyard. Then Travis told me to jump in because it would be fun. He jumped in and I never saw him come out, so I jumped in after him and was lost in the sea of leaves. I felt sharp sticks clawing at my back the leaves getting caught in my hair. It was horrible. When I finally got out, I saw Travis standing there perfectly fine. Then I started to cry."

"Wow," I said, "You still have to do the dare."

"I know," Conner said sullenly. **(vocab word)**

Conner picked several leaves off the ground.

He shoved them in his mouth and started chewing. All of a sudden, he started spitting them out.

A big fat worm came flying out of his mouth and landed in Annabeth's face.

"EWWWWW!," She screamed so loud that the birds flew out of the forest.

She ran back towards camp.

"Looks like we're going to have to continue this tomorrow," I said.

"Okay," everyone groaned.

We all walked together into the sunset toward camp.

**I'm sorry if you are annoyed by me only writing about one dare per chapter. It's just that it's hard to thin k of stuff to write. SIGH. HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE.**


	9. part 9

**Hey people I just realized that I have more than 100 reviews so im gonna cry right now (look away)**

**Okay so some things I have to clear up.**

**I haven't been writing very often BECAUSE I had a lot of schoolwork last week and then I played games online for an hour before I went to sleep. Also, I've been REALLY lazy. So yeah and stuff.**

**Also, shout out to TheGirlofManyNicknames and to the person who didn't have a name when they reviewed.**

**Where did Nico go in my last chapter?**

**AND check out the HUNGER GAMES video on my profile it's funny.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: OMG your Harrison Ford!**

**Harrison: Yes but I come here with a question from Yoda.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Harrison: Do you own PJO?**

**Me: Sadly no.**

**(Sorry im watching Star wars right now. IM A NERD.)**

Percy's Pov

I walked into the Hermes cabin and saw Conner, Travis, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover sitting on the floor surrounded by a bunch of Hermes kids.

"Um, Travis," I asked, "Why are these people watching us." I said as I sat down next to Grover.

"Oh," said Travis, "They're paying Conner and me to watch the game."

"Um, I have nothing to say about that."

"Okay then," Annabeth said, "Let's start the game."

"I believe it's my turn," Conner said, "Since you made me do that gruesome challenge. Nico, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," Nico said.

"Nico I dare you to put your tongue in the electrical outlet."

There were oohs coming from the kids in the Hermes cabin.

"Why do you guys always make me do the painful dares," Nico asked, "Remember what happened when you made me hot glue myself?"

There was laughing from the kids.

"To bad," Conner said, "My siblings are waiting for a good show and you're going to have to give it to them."

Nico mumbled something that was barely audible. Then, he walked over to the electric outlet in the corner of the room.

He slowly inched his tongue toward it and then. . .

"OWWWW," he screamed, "OWWW, OW, IM GONNA KILL YOU CONNER THAT HURT. **(WHAT SHOULD BE IN THIS SENTENCE IS TOO INAPPROPRIATE TO SAY HERE ON FANFICTION BUT I WILL LIST SOME WORDS THAT CAN REPLACE THESE BAD WORDS.) **YOU'RE A COLLECTION OF STICKS. SALTWATER YOU, YOU CYBERING LITTLE JERK. WRISTWATCH AND PICK." **(INSIDE JOKE)**

The Hermes cabin was dead silent.

"Wow Nico," Conner said, "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Conner started crying and ran out the door.

"Let's just continue," Nico said, "Percy truth or dare."

"I'll take truth." I said.

"Okay," Nico said looking very evilly at me, "Did you enjoy your almost kiss with Annabeth."

There were a bunch of oohs and gasps coming from everyone in the cabin. Annabeth and I blushed.

"Umm sort of."

"Interesting," Nico said.

**Cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed. This is the first truth I've done in a while so there you go with some Percabeth and stuff. Keep on reviewing and DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE HUNGER GAMES VIDEO ON MY PROFILE.**

**PEACE OUT.**


	10. part 10

**Hey people and friends and everyone who is here (or aliens).So at ya guys doin.**

**I'm really tired right now.**

**Also, when I typed my last chapter it was really late at night and I accidently made Percy have a dare and get a truth. BUT I changed it so were good.**

**Don't forget to check out the hunger games vid on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Percy: Annabeth did you hear about pjo06's stories.**

**Annabeth: Yah they're really good.**

**Percy: Do you think she owns pjo.**

**Annabeth: I heard she doesn't.**

**Percy: oh.**

**(that was so sad)**

**Percy's pov**

The room filled with the buzz of excited Hermes' kids. Some girls rushed out the door and headed towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Quick guys go to Percy's cabin," Travis yelled over the noise, "We'll meet you there to finish the game."

Annabeth ran outside, then Nico, then Grover, and then me. We ran to my cabin and shut the door.

"I think were safe," Annabeth said.

We sat down on the floor of my cabin. All of a sudden, the door opened and Conner and Travis came in. They locked the doors behind them.

Their clothes were ripped and they were both missing their shoes.

"What happened to you guys," Grover asked.

"Well," Travis said, "They were all trying to get more information out of us, but when we tried to escape they grabbed us and pulled us back in, but we finally escaped."

"Wow," Nico said.

"Let's just continue," Conner suggested.

"It my turn," I said, "Travis, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," Travis said.

"I dare you to go around telling every girl at camp that you've never been kissed before and ask them for a kiss."

"Oh yeah," Travis said, "I'm gonna get a lot of kisses today."

"Okayyyy," I said.

** Four hours later after many board games and two Glee episodes **

Travis stumbled **(my fav word) **into the room. He had red marks and lipstick stains on both of his cheeks.

"OH MY GODS," Travis said excitedly, "That was amazing."

"What happened," Conner asked.

"Well, I kinda hesitated in front of the Ares cabin and then I went in, but they threw me out the window. Literally. Everyone in the Athena cabin smacked me in the face."

Annabeth snickered.

"Pretty much everyone smacked me in the face, but when I got to the Aphrodite cabin it was like heaven. THEY ALL KISSED ME."

"Wow," Nico said, "I'm gonna go make sure the Aphrodite girls okay. See ya tomorrow."

"Okay," Annabeth said, "We should put the game on pause for now."

Everyone snuck out of my cabin to make sure that any Hermes kids or Aphrodite girls didn't ambush them.

**Hoped you peoples (or aliens) liked the chapter. I've been having writers block so my chapters are kinda shorter than some other chapters. Whatever and stuff. Im going to say one random word after every chapter so look for it down here. Actually, I'm going to put several random words for you people. Here they come.**

**RANDOM WORDS: Bartender; stick bug; therapist; Nop; sheep; sandwich.**

**YAYYY!**


	11. part 11

**Yayy im here again. Yah so moving on.**

**Once again: Don't forget to check out the ****HUNGER GAMES**** video on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fish: does pjo06 own pjo.**

**Percyluver25: NO!**

**Percy's POV**

We were gathered inside my cabin waiting for Nico to come so that we could start our game again.

"Hey friends," Nico said as he walked into the room.

"I don't know how to respond to that," said Grover.

"It's my turn," Travis shouted in glee, **(lol inside joke) **"Grover, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," Grover said confidently.

"I dare you to bungee jump off the Athena's cliff on the other side of camp." **(wow, I totally made that up just so you know)**

Everyone gasped.

"You wouldn't dare," Annabeth said.

"Well, it is truth or dare," said Travis. (I'm pretty sure I've said this before)

We hiked forever across camp, through the woods, and finally arrived at Athena's cliff.

"Why is it called Athena's cliff?" Nico asked Annabeth.

"Well," Annabeth said, "When this camp was first discovered, three children of Athena went on a long hike. They got terribly lost in the woods and one of them died. The remaining two came to this cliff and prayed to Athena that they would get out alive. When they finished praying, the wind knocked one of them off the cliff and he died. Rumor is that he didn't pray to Athena and she got upset and killed him."

"Don't let that bother you Grover," Travis said, "Did you bring the bungee cord?"

"No I'm just going to free fall of the cliff so my life can be over," Grover said sarcastically.

"Good."

We tied the bungee cord around the root of a massive tree and strapped Grover to the bungee cord.

"Are you ready G-man?" I asked.

"Oh well," Travis said, "To bad."

And with that, Travis pushed Grover off the cliff.

We saw him plummet towards the water.

All we heard was "Ahhhhh." Then we heard nothing. We looked over the edge of the cliff and there was Grover bouncing right back at us. We didn't have time to move out of the way and Grover's hooves smacked Travis right in the face. **(I honestly don't think you bounce that high back up but I could be wrong)**

Grover finally stopped bouncing up and down and came to a stop. We pulled him back.

"Ow," Travis said, "You made my nose bleed."

"Well," Grover said, "You deserved it since YOU PUSHED ME OFF A CLIFF!"

"What!" Travis said, "I wanted to see a goat bungee jump off a cliff."

Conner passed Travis a twenty-dollar bill.

"You bet on me!" Grover said angrily.

"NO!" Travis said, "You see when Conner and I were little, I bet him that I could someday make a goat jump off a cliff."

"Wow," Annabeth said.

"Let's continue tomorrow." Grover said.

I could tell he was still shaken up about bungee jumping.

**Yayy I've always wanted to go bungee jumping. If you've gone bungee jumping tell me!**

**Yeppers.**

**RANDOM WORD: cheese!**

**AND don't forget to watch GLEE!**


	12. part 12

**Were almost up two 200 reviews. Yayy. **

**AGAIN, don't forget to look at the ****HUNGER GAMES**** vid on my profile.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Logan Lerman: Hey pjo.**

**Me: Omg your Logan Lerman.**

**Logan Lerman: Yah. Do you own pjo.**

**Me: No. sob sob tear tear.**

**Logan Lerman: It's Okay.**

**That was so sad.**

**Shout out to my hippo twin, Percyluver25.**

**3****rd**** POV**

They were all inside Percy's cabin just sitting around waiting for Nico to come.

"Why is Nico always late?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no idea." Percy said.

Nico walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" Conner asked.

"That's a long story." Nico said.

"We have time." Travis said. **(cough cough, cntthinkofaname2)**

"NO WE DON'T WE HAVE TO FINISH THE GAME!" Nico yelled.

"Calm down," Travis said, "I was just wondering."

"Let's just continue our game." Nico said.

"It's my turn," Grover said, "Travis Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Travis said.

Travis seemed nervous considering Grover was still mad at him for making him bungee jump off a cliff.

"Good," Grover said evilly, "I dare you to drink fish pee!"

**A few minutes later**

We were standing on the dock of the canoe lake.

"How am I supposed to get that," Percy asked staring in the lake.

"I don't know just do it." Grover said.

**After a lot of glee episodes (yayyyyyy)**

Percy came back to the surface and looked around. Everyone was sitting in a circle starring at something.

Percy climbed onto the dock.

"What are you guys doing?" Percy asked.

"Shh." Annabeth said.

They were watching something on Annabeth's laptop.

Grover and Nico were sharing a box of tissues and crying.

". . . You can't go to couples counseling if you not a couple." Someone on the screen was saying.

"Oh my gods, are you guys watching glee," Percy asked annoyed, "Without me!"

"It's so sad," Nico and Grover cried.

"Guys don't forget Travis's dare." Percy said.

"Oh yeah." Grover said.

Annabeth shut the laptop and put it into her laptop bag.

"How did you even get the fish pee." Travis asked.

"That's a very very very long story involving kindlover123's blowtorch an opera singer and a chocolate bar." Percy said.

"Wow," Travis said, "Let's just get this over with."

Travis took a small vial, filled with yellow liquid, from Percy.

He drank all of it.

"Travis, are you okay?" Conner asked.

Travis's face was all scrunched up.

All of a sudden he started throwing up everywhere. All over the dock, in the water and on Annabeth's shoes.

"Eww," she said.

Then he fell on the ground and started twitching.

"That's what you get for pushing me off a cliff," Grover said.

Travis was twitching more violently and he had started foaming at the mouth.

"Um," Percy said, "I'm just gonna walk away."

"Good idea," Nico said.

With that, they quickly walked away pretending nothing had happened.

**Awkward.**

**What will happen next? Is Clarisse supposed to be with them? I honestly don't remember. Tune in next time on TRUTH OR DARE.**

**Random word: UNICORN! YAYYYYYY!**

**I seriously wish a new glee episode would come on.**

**GODS! **


	13. part 13

**I AM SO SORRY**

**You guys were totally right I'm so mean to Travis.**

**I pjo06 promise to be nicer to Travis.**

**5 WORDS**

**HUNGER GAMES**** VIDEO my profile.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned pjo I would be sitting next Logan Lerman right now **

**January 19****th**** was his B-day according to a person.**

**P.S.- I'm Promoting a new story I wrote with the help of my friends (cntthinkofaname2, percyluver25, and Aubrey. The story is called Tales of a Tiger Spirit Baby.)**

**(Also check out Peeta and Aubrey together forever)**

**Third persons POV**

"La la la la," someone sang as they walked into Percy's cabin.

It didn't seem like he recovered from the fish pee very well.

"Heyyyyy everyone," Travis said, "What happened yesterday I remember blacking out and now I have no idea what happened."

"Um," Percy said, "Nothing."

"Oh ok!"

"He'll be okay." Annabeth said, "He should be normal by tomorrow."

"Travis," Percy said, "Are you feeling good enough to continue the game?"

"Yah sure," Travis said, "What are we playing? Is it scrabble? Is it Call of Duty?" **(Lol. It's like history homework all over again. Right cntthinkofaname2. Inside joke)**

"Um, I don't think he's capable of playing truth or dare." Nico said.

"You're right Nico," Percy said, "Travis can you please go stand in the corner."

"Okay!" Travis said excitedly, "I see unicorns on the wall! Percy, since when did you have unicorn wallpaper? Pretttttyyyyy!"

"Um," Conner said, "I'll go for him. Percy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Percy said.

"I dare you to shoot Dionysus with a bebe gun."

"Where am I supposed to get a bebe gun?"

"Here you go." Conner said pulling a gun out of his back pocket.

"How . . . did you fit that in your pocket?" Percy asked.

"I'm wearing my magic pants. Hermes gave them to me for my seventh birthday. They hold anything you want. Except animals."

"Okayyyy," Percy said. He took the gun from Conner.

Everyone, but Travis, followed Percy out of the cabin.

"Okay everyone," Percy said, "let's go hide behind that bush."

We hid behind a giant bush that covered all five of us. Percy looked over the bush and aimed the gun at Dionysus' butt.

Percy pulled the trigger and started shooting.

All of a sudden, Dionysus was running back into the big house holding onto his butt and crying.

"He's probably going to get those goldfish under his bed." Conner said.

They all ran back to Percy's cabin.

"Where's Travis?" Annabeth asked.

"He's right there under Percy's bed." Conner said.

"Travis, come out from there." Percy said.

"No the unicorns will bite me." Travis said.

"Okayy," Conner said, "Let's just continue the game."

"Annabeth truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to steal one of the weapons from the Ares cabin."

*gasp*

"Percy," Annabeth said in shock, "Not even the bravest hero would do that."

"You have to do the dare." Percy said.

"Fine I will."

They were outside the Ares cabin waiting for everyone to go to lunch.

"I've never stolen something before," Annabeth said, "It's kind of exciting."

Once they saw the last person leave Annabeth bolted into the cabin.

There was some clanging and crashing of armor, then Annabeth came out carrying a spear.

"Got it," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth," Grover said nervously, "Do you know what that is?"

"Yah," Annabeth said, "It's a spear."

"Do you know whose spear that is?"

"No."

"That's Clarisse's."

"Oh My Gods! She's gonna kill me!"

**Yah so what do you think is gonna happen to Annabeth? **

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn**

**Hoped you liked it I'm sorry I didn't do any truths lately. I have like no good ideas for them.**

**Also, I know my chapters r short, but that's the way I am.**

**Check out Tale of the Tiger Spirit Babies.**

**Random word: Hamsters**


	14. part 14

**Yayyyyyy we win. Over 200 hundred reviews. Tear tear.**

**Moving on . . . **

**Hey you know what would be cool? If you check out the ****HUNGER GAMES**** vid on my profile.**

**AND check out the story Tales of a Tiger Spirit Baby!**

**Didclaimer: **

**Turtle 1: Did you get stroked by percyluver25 today?**

**Turtle 2: No **

**Turtle 1: oh. Did you know pjo06 doesn't own pjo?**

**Turtle 2: Gasp! That cant be true.**

**Turtle 1: It is!**

**(insert awkward silence)**

**Third Person's POV**

**(I recently heard an AMAZING IDEA so im going to use it in this story. Soooo. . . shout out to ****vampsrulewolvesdont****)**

"I'm scared Percy," Annabeth said, "What do you think she'll do to me if she finds out I touched her spear?"

"I don't know Annabeth," Percy said, "But you need to keep a low profile."

"How are we all supposed to do that?" Nico asked.

"Dude," Percy said, "I'm the son of Poseidon."

"True that, true that."

"Okay everyone," Percy said, "Were all going to jump into the lake at once and then I will make an air bubble around all of us."

"Are you sure this is safe Percy?" Grover said.

"Of course G-man. You're not going to get your furry butt wet, I promise.

"Okay."

"On the count of three. Ready? One, two, three!"

They all jumped into the canoe lake with a giant splash.

As they sank down to the bottom of the lake, they admired Percy's magical bubble he had made.

"Okay guys," Conner said, "Since we can only stay down here for Annabeth's sake we can only do dares involving our surroundings."

They all murmured in agreement.

**(This dare was one of my friend's ideas. So yah and stuffff)**

"It's my turn," Annabeth said plainly, "Percy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Annabeth looked at me and Grover evilly, "I dare you to lick Grover's face."

"Ewwwwwwww!" I said.

"You have to do the dare," Annabeth said in a singsong voice.

"But why does he have to lick me?" Grover asked.

"Because pjo06 thought she was to mean to the Stoll brothers and Nico.

"Mm hmm," Percy said, "Let's just do this."

Percy's tongue was a centimeter away from Grover's face.

"Wait!" Annabeth said, "I can't watch this is gross."

Annabeth turned away.

Then, Percy licked Grover's Face.

"Ewwwww ew ew ew ew ewwww!" Grover screamed, "That's really gross."

"Your face tastes like cheese, Grover." Percy said, "Now it's my turn. Conner, truth or dare?

"Dare."

"I dare you to stroke Annabeth's turtle!" Percy said excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said.

"I said 'I dare Conner to stroke your turtle'."

"What exactly is 'my turtle'?" Annabeth asked.

"Hold out your hands like this," Percy said.

He had his right hand over his left hand and his thumbs were sticking out to the sides.

"Now move your thumbs so that it looks like your turtle is swimming."

"Oh I see." Annabeth said.

"Now Conner stroke her turtle."

"Umm okay." Conner said.

He patted Annabeth's turtle.

"NO! You have to stroke it like this." Percy said.

He lightly stroked Annabeth's turtle.

"This is weird!" Annabeth said annoyed.

"Just Stroke it Conner."

"Okay, okay," Conner said.

He stroked Annabeth's Turtle lightly.

"Never speak of this to anyone." Conner whispered to Annabeth.

"Um guys," Grover said, "Can we go back up to the surface this bubble is to tiny."

"Ok," Percy said.

Percy drove the bubble up to the surface and everyone climbed onto the dock.

"Let's continue this tomorrow, later, or whenever we have time,"

"Okay." everyone agreed.

**Yayy that was funnn. Please review **

**Read ****TALE OF A TIGER SPIRIT BABY**** and WATCH the ****HUNGER GAMES**** VID. **

**Bye friends!**

**Random word: Corn!**


	15. part 15

**Thanks for your whimsical reviews. (does that make sense)**

**I'm hungry and I think my dad's cooking something with peppers.**

**(Ooh, I just saw an alien and now he's going to be in my disclaimer)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Alien: Pjo06 I am here to take whoever owns pjo to my planet. Do you own pjo?**

**Me: No.**

**Alien: oh okay. Here's a taquito for your cooperation.**

**Me: Yayyy.**

**YUM**

**3rd person's POV**

Percy, Annabeth, Conner, Nico, and Grover were standing in front if the infirmary. 

They walked toward the entrance and then they heard singing.

It could have been a little girl or maybe it was Justin Beiber. **(sorry to people who like justin beiber. I don't like him so you know. . . )**

"Travis you have to get better," A girl's voice came from the room down the hall.

Chiron had informed them that Travis had unexpectedly gone crazy and he had no idea why.

They all walked to the room that they heard the voice coming from.

Katie was kneeling at Travis's bedside.

"Whyyyyy! Whyyyyy!" She said while sobbing.

"Umm Katie." Conner said.

Katie turned around and looked at us. "What did you guys do to him."

"Well," Nico said, "You see, we were playing truth or dare and Grover dared Travis to drink fish pee."

Katie looked furious. "You collection of stick's what the hedge hog is wrong with you!"

"Calm your qualms Katie." Percy said. **(that makes sense if you think about it. Also, Inside joke!)**

"Since Travis can't play, do you want to play?" Annabeth asked.

"Why should I play?" Katie retorted.

"Because you can get back at the boys and we can watch some glee."

"Okay!" Katie said excitedly.

They were all sitting on the floor of Percy's cabin ready to play the game.

"Okay, Conner," Grover said, "It's your turn."

"Katie, truth or dare." Conner said.

"Dare." Katie said.

"I dare you to smell Percy's shoe."

"Ew, why would I do that?" Katie asked.

"Because I dared you to." Conner said.

"Fine," Katie said unhappily, "Percy pass me your shoe."

Percy took his shoe off and handed it to Katie.

Katie inhaled the smelly shoe's scent.

"Eww," Katie said in disgust, "It smells like fish pee and flamethrowers."

"Yah," Percy said, "That's a long story."

"What does a flamethrower smell like?" Nico asked.

"Like flames." Percy said, "Dur"

"True that." Nico said.

"I'm guessing it's my turn," Katie said still looking grossed out, "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Nico said.

He was probably too lazy to do anything active.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Why are you interested In me or something?"

"NO! I'm dating Travis!" Katie said angrily.

"Don't worry I'm always available if you want to see me on the side."

"Just answer the question Nico!"

"Fine, the truth is. . . I've never had a girlfriend."

Nico looked sad.

"Aww, poor boy." Annabeth and Katie said together. They gave Nico a big hug. Nico smiled evilly at the other boys while fake crying a little.

"Thank you ladies." Nico said. Katie and Annabeth sat close to Nico for the rest of the game, "It's my turn now. Grover truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to spray this whole can of cheese on your hooves and then jump on Percy's bed."

"Um, what can of cheese?" Grover asked confused.

Conner reached into the back pocket of his magic pants and pulled out a can of sprayable cheese. **(Yay)**

"Do you ever take those pants off?" Percy asked.

"No why do you ask?" Conner said.

Everyone scooted away from Conner.

Grover took the can of cheese from Conner and then sprayed the cheese on to his hooves.

He walked over to Percy's bed making cheese tracks along the way. He climbed onto Percy's bed and started jumping.

"Eww," Percy complained, "Now I have to change the sheets."

Grover jumped up and down on Percy's bed like a happy little child.

When Grover had gotten all the cheese off his hooves, he hopped of the bed and sat in the circle.

"That was fun!" Grover said.

There was cheese all over Percy's bed.

"Okay," Percy said, "Game's over for today everyone get out. I have to change the sheets."

Everyone left Percy's cabin talking about good dares for next time.

**I was going to put in a part where Nico says "And that's how you get some chicks" but then I didn't feel like it.**

**Once again: Sorry my chapters are short but that's how I am. Literally I'm pretty short. Never mind.**

**Please check out ****Tale of a Tiger Spirit Baby**

**Please give happy reviews. : )**

**RANDOM WORD: kitten! Yayyyy. **


	16. part 16

**Hey truth or dare fans!**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews.**

**Just one review hurt my feelings a lot! But all the nice reviews made me smile!**

**There was a person named mikey who reviewed and I thought it was my brother at first because I call my brother mikey. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Travis: Do you own pjo?**

**Me: No**

**That was short. But I was basically talking to myself.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Conner, and Katie were sitting on the beach waiting once again for Nico.

Nico walked over to them, "Hey guys." Nico said looking cheerful.

"Nico, we've been waiting for you for two hour! Where have you been?" Annabeth asked.

"No where." Nico said mysteriously.

"Surrrreeee." Katie said.

"Let's just play the game."

"Okay! My turn!" Grover said, "Nico, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, why are you always late to our truth or dare games?"

"I don't know," Nico mumbled shyly.

"I know that face!" Katie said, "You like someone!"

"NO!" Nico yelled.

"Then you're going out with someone!"

"Maybe." Nico mumbled again.

Everyone looked at Nico.

"Who is it?" Katie and Annabeth squealed together.

"You don't need to know." Nico said.

"Okay whatever." Annabeth said, "You know we'll find out sometime."

"Yah yah. Percy truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare."

"I dare you to drive a monster truck."

"Where the Zeus am I supposed to get a monster truck."

_Boom boom_

"I can help you with that." Conner said.

"Oh no! Do you have a monster truck in your pants?" Percy asked.

"Maybe. Everyone look away."

Everyone turned their heads so that they couldn't see Conner.

They heard a zip and then they heard pants fall on the floor and then they heard Conner struggling with something heavy.

Then they heard Conner pick his pants up and zip up his fly.

"Okay you guys can turn around."

There it was a monster truck. Sort of. Not really. It was blue and gray with a golden lightning bolt sticker on it. Not a car sticker but a little kids sticker that you would find on a 7 year olds note bike.

"That's not a monster truck Conner." Nico said.

"Yes it is. It's just meant for 5 year olds."

It was one of those plastic trucks that you can buy for a little kid at Toys R' Us.

"Well it's good enough for me! " Percy said as he hopped into the toy truck.

Percy just barley fit in the seat.

"Okay Percy, you have to drive around camp and say hi to everyone you pass."

"Okay." Percy drove off toward the cabins going at 5 miles per hour.

Everyone just sat there waiting for Percy as they heard hysterical laughing in the distance.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be taking a break from writing my truth or dare because I am going to write some other stories maybe. So check those out when you see them.**

**Please review.**

**PLEASE please please read Tale of the Tiger Spirit Babies if you are a Hunger Games fan.**

**So bye for now.**

**I'll be back.**


	17. part 17

**Okay people so im here for now.**

**xoxo HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**

**Things I need to get out**

**Finn is a hypocrite **

**Santana and Sam have chemistry **

**I personally think just beiber is going to ruin glee**

**I just saw the music video for "sing" and now im really depressed.**

**If you don't like my stories you don't have to read them.**

**I just saw a turtle and I'm naming him Pedro**

**I am not a 5****th**** grader im a 7****th**** grader with good stories to tell the world**

**I WILL meet Selena Gomez and Logan Lerman**

**IMPORTANT: I don't care if oh god and just stop keep posting comments it's actually interesting (keep posting those comments if you want) and sorry about my friends, we just support each other and sing to music that comes out of nowhere. (funny inside joke that you can find the vid for on my profile.)**

**Disclaimer**

**I own pjo! NOT!**

**:(**

Everyone was back on the beach after their hysterical laughing at Percy .

"Um, guys," Nico said, "I got to go."

"Why?" the guys complained.

"It's okay Nico," Katie and Annabeth said understanding better than the boys.

"It's my turn," Percy said, "Grover truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to shove as much popcorn as you can up your nose." **(Courtesy of my brother)**

"Umm, okay."

"Conner can you sneak into the kitchen and get some popcorn?" Percy asked.

"Sure thing Percy." Conner said.

**A few minutes later. . . .**

"Here's your bag of popcorn." Conner said throwing a bag of popcorn into Percy's lap.

"Thanks." Percy said, "Here you go Grover." Percy gave the bag to Grover.

"Here it goes." Grover said opening the bag and grabbing a piece of popcorn.

**(do not attempt)**

He put it up his nose.

"one" everyone said.

"two, three, four, five, six."

He had six pieces of popcorn in up his nose.

"Wow, that is so awkward." Conner said staring at Grover.

Grover took the pieces of popcorn out of his nose.

"Okay," Grover said, "Katie truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to slap Annabeth with a fish."

"Um, okay."

"I'm guessing I'm going to have to get the fish." Percy said.

"Yes, yes you do."

Percy dived into the water.

**When Grover and Conner and have a slap fight. . . **

"Here's yo fish BOYEE" Percy said come out of the water.

Katie took the fish and held it out at arm's length as if it were a bomb.

"Okay Annabeth now I hope this doesn't affect are friendship." Katie said.

"Don't worry I-" Annabeth was cut off because Katie had slapped that fish right across her face. **(Boyee)**

Her face was red and she looked stunned.

"Annabeth say something." Percy said.

"F*** #$% you f***** s**** #$%#" Annabeth screamed.

"I didn't know you felt this way about fish." Percy said sadly.

Percy ran away crying like a little dolphin.

"Um, lets continue this game later on boyee." Grover said, "He ran in Percy's direction to go calm him down.

**(It is a proven fact, NOT, that dolphins can cry, NOT.)**

**Please review this chapter boyeees or girleees**

**Who is Nico's girlfriend? When will Travis come back? Will Percy ever stop crying? Will Annabeth be punished by her mother for cussing (as cntthinkofaname2 says)? Will I ever finish this story?**

**Find out sometime in the futurrrrreeeee.**

**Watch glee or else the fish will slap you in your slit or my dancing elephant will spray you with cheese.**


	18. part 18

**Heyyyyyy peoplesssss.**

**I lurv you all!**

**Note- ha ha ha ha I loved that last episode of glee.**

**Lollllzzz**

**Disclaimer: **

**orange: . . . .**

**Me: Helloooo.**

**orange: . . . .**

**Me: Aren't you going to ask me if I own pjo?**

**Orange: . . . **

**Perc yluver25: stop talking to my Orange! And no you don't own pjo!**

**Shout out to:**

**Seaweedbrain33, momo347, AND ****melrose250**

**Third person**

**(this chapter is going to be short)**

Everyone was sitting under a big tree and Percy was a little bit apart from the group, still mad at Annabeth.

"Okay everyone it's my turn," Anabeth said, "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Percy said quietly.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"Dare." Percy said still quietly

"What."

"He said dare!" Grover said.

"Oh, Percy I dare you to where this sweatshirt and walk around camp."

"What sweatshirt?" Percy asked.

Conner pulled a medium sized sweatshirt out of his pants (well pocket).

The front of the sweatshirt said 'fag university' and the back had the initials FU.

"Okay," percy said grabbing the sweatshirt and walking away wearing it.

Percy walked around the camp and the cabins. People stared at him like he was a wack job.

They saw Dionysus walk over to Percy. He looked like he was scolding him.

Dionysus walked Percy over to the group of snickering campers.

"I believe this _thing_ belongs to you children." Dionysus said to them.

"Umm no." Grover said, "I have never seen him in my life."

"Oh," Dionysus said, "Well he must belong to someone else. Come along boy."

"No guys you cant leave me. NOOOO!" Percy shouted.

With that Percy was taken away from them.

**Yah yah yah I know what your thinking, ITS SHORT. That's because I want to tell you that NOWWW im taking my real break. Look for my new story I think its going to be called Deception. It's a Pjo and there might be a story called Katniss mellark vs Annabeth Jackson. I own the rights to those titles so no stealing! **

**Random word: CHICKEN!**


	19. part 19

**I… am back.**

**Hugs and kisses. **

**Shout out to my fan hey hey there for going on my ****CHATTTT.**

**Everyone go on the ****chat on on my profile**** its funnnnn.**

**Disclsimer:**

**Dr. Evil: We wil make one million dollars off your pjo stories.**

**Me: But I don't own pjo.**

**Dr. Evil: Oh well I will go make one billion dollars then.**

**Me: okayyy**

**YAYY!**

**3****rd**** person's POV**

"you guys are so mean." Percy said to everyone as he returned to the circle.

"Yah yah," Annabeth said.

"My turn," Percy said, "Annabeth, I dare you to dress up like a Scottish person."

"Um where do I got Scottish clothes?"

"ill run and get them from under my bed."

"Why do u have Scottish clothes under your bed?"

"You don't need to know."

"Just get the clothes Percy." Grover said.

**10 seconds later**

"here you go Annabeth."

Annabeth grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change

**2 minutes later**

Annabeth came out with the Scottish clothes on.

"You have to walk around camp."

Annabeth trudged around the big house and out of sight.

**7 hours later**

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." Grover said.

"You kids have got to stop this dress up party of yours." Dionysus said walking towards them.

He had Annabeth with him.

"Here is your little girl back." Dionysus said.

"Okay im leaving," Annabeth said. "That was retarded. Peace homies."

"I guess we'll do this later." Grover said.

**Yayyyy shortnesss. Sorry my brain hurts. IDEAS anyone?**

**GO ON CHATS.**

**I love you!**

**|l I**


	20. part 20

**MEEP MEEP MEEEEEP**

**Sorry for not posting this soon enough.**

**:(**

**Oh well.**

**:)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I walked through the magical forest of unicorns when I spotted a sign. It said:**

**If you read this sign you will die from shock…Pjo06 does not own pjo. **

**(queue evil music)**

**Percy's POV**

We were sitting under a large oak tree when Annabeth walked over tous.

"It's my turn." She said, "Grover Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He said.

"I Dare you to slap Percy with a fish!"

"Say what now?" Grover asked confuzzled.

"Go get a fish and then slap Percy with it."

"Ummmm, okay…"

"Percy go get Grover a fish."

"No." Percy said.

"GO GET THE STUPID FISH!" Annabeth yelled. It must be that time of the month again I thought.

"Fish aren't stupid!" I yelled.

I ran to the lake to get Annabeth her stupid fish.

**5 minutes later**

"Here's your fish, Annabeth." I said. "Goodbye fishy." I kissed the fish then handed it to Annabeth who gave it to Grover.

"Now this might hurt a little Percy." Grover said.

He slapped the fish across my face.

"Oh jeez DAMNIT. **(BEEP BEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEEEEP)**" I breathed in and out. "I'm okay. I'm calming my qualms."

"Wow Percy I didn't think that would hurt so much." Annabeth said.

"My turn." Grover said, "Connor, Truth or Dare?"

"I dare you to throw fruit at Dionysus."

"OOOh sounds fun!" Connor said excitedly.

"I have this basket of fruit ready for you." Grover pulled a basket of fruit out from behind the tree.

We followed Connor over to the Big house where Dionysus was lying in a lawn chair.

He looked like he was sleeping.

"Throw it Connor." Grover said.

Connor threw the fruit at Dionysus.

"Ow. OW OW. What are you hoodlums doing!" Dionysus screamed.

"Throwing fruit!" I said

Connor kept throwing the fruit.

Connor threw an orange right at Dionysus's nose.

"OW! What the hedgehog!" Dionysus zapped Connor with his magical powers.

"What just happened?" We heard Connor's voice but he wasn't there anymore. Instead he was pile of grapes.

" serves you right you hoodlums. At least I didn't pull my heater on you. Then Chiron would have had to call the fuzz."

"No Hablo old people language." I said.

"You know heater, a gun. Fuzz, the poe poe."

"Come again?" I asked.

"THE POLICE!"

"What ever. Lets get Connor and get out of here."

We grabbed Connor and ran back to my cabin.

**I hoped you liked that. I usually wing my stories when I write them so yah. I never got to write Katniss mellark vs. Annabeth chase so im incorporating some ideas from there into these stories.**

**OMG it's Idina Menzel -**

**ON ENCHANTEDDDD.**

**Bye Bye!**


	21. part 21

**IM backkkkkk**

**My computadora es el fixed-o**

**Sorry for last chapter. I have brain problems.**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: It's my belated birthday so I own pjo. Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkkkkkking.**

**3****rd**** persons POV-o**

Annabeth, Connor, Nico, Grover, and Percy were sitting in Percy's cabin.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" Connor asked.

"Dare!" Annabeth said.

"I like dare you to like throw like a like hedgehog at like Percy." Connor said.

"Why did you say 'like' 5000 times?" Grover asked.

"It was dramatic." Connor retorted.

"No it wasn't." Nico said.

"Uh Connor where am I supposed to get a Hedgehog." Annabeth asked.

"From inside my magic pants, of course." Connor said.

Connor reached In his pants and pulled out a hedgehog.

"Its name is Dink." **(yay percyluver25) **Connor said.

"Yay hedgehog throwing time!" Nico said.

"Stand up Percy so I can throw this at you." Annabeth said.

"Your not the boss of me." Percy said.

"Shut up or ill remove your testicles with my foot Percy."

That shut Percy up for good. Percy stood up.

Annabeth took the cute little hedgehog in her hands.

She chucked the hedgehog.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" percy screamed.

The innocent little hedgehog had hit Percy square in his man part.

"I didn't do anything!" Annabeth said and the ran out of the cabin.

Nico, Grover, and Connor followed her out.

They stopped under a tree.

"We'll continue the game here." Annabeth said.

**Meanwhile**

Percy had run to the Nurses cabin.

"Owww. I got hit by a hedgehog and now my body part hurts!"

"Percy, how did this happen. Where you playing hedgehog ball again?" The nurse asked.

"No!"

**Back under the willow (not) tree**

"Nico truth or dare" Annabeth asked.

"Truth." Nico said not wanting to put his body parts in danger.

"Who are you dating?" Annabeth asked.

"OOOOOHH" Grover and Connor said.

"uhhhh. IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU." Nico said and ran away.

"Get him guys!" Annabeth shouted.

Annabeth Grover and Connor ran after Nico.

Annabeth lunged on Nico's back and tackled him to the ground.

"tell me who ur dating!" Annabeth shouted.

"I-I-Im dating….."

**(to be continued)**

**Tell me who u think Nico should be dating**

**Luv uuuu**

**Watch glee!**

**Or else!**


	22. part 22

**Yayy I was in the shower and came up with this idea.**

**ATTENTION GLEE/FANFICTION FANS: Please read my new story called On The Road. It's a St. Berry story but im a finchel fan. PLEASE read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo… dot dot dot dotty dot dot**

**ALSO: edited by ****Erica N Peterson**

**3rd person's POV**

"Is it Thalia?" Annabeth screamed.  
"What! NO!" Nico said.  
"Then who is it?"  
"You don't know her. She doesn't go to camp here."  
"Oh… Well then I don't really care," Annabeth got off of Nico.  
Phew, that was a close one, Nico thought.  
"We should get back to the cabin," Connor said.  
When they got back to the cabin, Percy and Travis were on the floor playing Patty Cake.  
"What are you guys doing?" Grover asked.  
"Nothing," Percy and Travis said in union as they backed away from each other.  
"Whose turn is it?" Travis quickly asked.  
"Mine!" Nico said. "Percy, Truth or Dare?"  
"Hmmmm? Dare!"  
"Okay, go and knock Dionysus out and then stash his body somewherec" Nico said.  
"Yayy! Sounds fun!" Percy said gleefully.  
Percy ran out of the cabin and towards the Big House.  
He spotted Dionysus sitting on a lawn chair with his back to Percy.  
Percy picked up a rock from off the ground and whacked him in the head with it. Dionysus immediately slumped over in his chair. Percy picked Dionysus up and hid him in a secret place.  
Percy ran back to the cabin laughing like he had just stroked some qualms.  
"That was awesome! He's going to be like 'OMG!' when he wakes up." Percy told everyone.  
"Where did you put his body?" Nico asked.  
"Oh, you know, in a secret place," Percy laughed evilly before saying, "TRAVIS! Truth or Dare?"  
"Um… Dare!" Travis said.  
"I Dare you to stab Chiron in the b-u-t-t with an arrow," Percy said.  
"Okay," Travis said.  
Travis walked out to the Archery range. Chiron was teaching some younger kids how to shoot arrows.  
"Chiron may I please borrow an arrow?" Travis asked politely.  
"Oh, why of course, young Travis," Chriron said, handing Travis and a sharp, pointy arrow.  
"Thanks, Chiron," Travis took the arrow and stabbed it in Chiron's behind.  
Before Chiron could shout Travis had already run away.  
Back at the cabin everyone was laughing at Travis's story about stabbing Chiron in the b-u-t-t.  
Meanwhile (this is funny)  
Dionysus had just woken up.  
"Zeus's Beard! Where am i?" Dionysus asked.

*Boom*

Lightning came down through the roof and hit Dionysus right in the grapes.  
"What the Zeus!" Dionysus yelled at the sky.

*Boom*

Lightning rattled down and refried his grapes.  
"Okay, I'll stop!" Dionysus yelled.  
"Ahhh!" Dionysus saw that he was in the attic of the Big House and in the arms of the Oracle. "Holy Zues's mother!"

*Boom*

More lightning hit him right in his extra fried grapes.  
The Oracle's eyes started to glow green.

"AHHHHH!"

(Back at Percy's cabin)  
"Hey, did you guys just see that lightning? Does anyone smell extra fried grapes? I also hear someone screaming in the distance," Nico said.  
"You're just hallucinating." Grover said.  
"Yeah you're probably right," Nico agreed.

**Okay that was longer then some of my other chapters.**

**ALSO: ****HUNGER GAME FANS**** look up Jennifer Lawrence as katniss on entertainment magazine!**

**Clap clap clap.**

**DON'T FORGET: to read my glee story, On the Road: A St. Berry story.**

**Edited by Erica N Peterson.**


	23. part 23

**I'm backkkk again.**

**Hehehehehehehehe**

**Ahhh I sound like cntthinkofaname2**

**GLEE FANS****: Please read my story ON THE ROAD or ON A PLANE.**

**Lol they're both on something hahahah. **

**No**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo.**

**LAME^^**

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

**A few days after chapter 22**

Travis, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Connor were sitting under tree doing nothing. They weren't even breathing. **(jk)**

"It's my turn for truth or dare!" Travis said excitedly, "Grover, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Grover said.

"I dare you to pretend that Chiron shot you in the heart with an arrow."

"Okay so how am I going to do that?"

**At the archery range**

Chiron was about to shoot an arrow at the target when he heard a noise. He turned around to see Percy being a hooligan over by a tree. At that moment Chiron accidently let his arrow hit a target. He was still watching Percy molest a tree though. Then Chiron heard another sound.

"OH THAT PAIN." Grover was crying out, "IT BURNS. SOMEONE CALL MY MOMMY."

Chiron realized that he had shot Grover right in the heart.

"Chiron save me!" Grover called.

"OH uh did I just shoot you." Chiron asked nervous that he was going to get in trouble.

"Yes. Now save my worthless life." Grover coughed and pretended to die.

"Umm. I didn't do that." Chiron shuffled away.

**Back at the cabin**

Everyone was laughing about how Chiron didn't save Grover from a not so tragic death.

"That was so mean," Grover said, "If he had really shot me I would be dead."

"Yah but you're not, G-man," Percy said.

"But what if I was?"

"That's not the point. Annabeth said, "It's your turn."

"Fineeee. Connor, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk around camp with Dionysus' underpants on your head."

**A few minutes later**

Connor was running around camp with Dionysus' leopard spotted under pants on his head.

"HOLY ZUES!" Dionysus screamed as he saw Connor running around.

*BOOM*

**Back at the cabin**

"Ha ha ha did you see Dionysus get hit by lightning." Travis said.

"Yah did you see his face?" Percy said laughing.

"My turn." Connor said, "Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to shave off all of Dionysus' hair."

"Cool."

**That night**

Dionysus woke up and looked in the mirror.

"Hello there sexy. WHAT THE AHHH. HOLY ZUES' BAL-"

*BOOM*

**Please review**

**Also GLEE FANS: read my glee stories please.**

**And I want to stroke you IN THE MOONLIGHT.**

**Watch glee.**

**Bye**


	24. part 24

**HEYYY. **

**Okay so idk what im typing right now it could be anything. It might be a glee truth or dare. I won't know until I start typing and im not going to change what this says.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own whatever im typing.**

Annabeth was roaming the camp looking for her fellow truth or dare buddies when she heard someone say, "Pssssst Annebeth over here!"

Percy's voice was coming from behind his cabin.

"Percy is that you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yah were all hiding over here." Percy said.

Annabeth went around the corner of the cabin and saw Percy, Nico, Grover, Connor, and Travis.

"Why are you guys hiding back here?" Annabeth asked.

"Because of Chiron," Nico said, "he heard that we were playing truth or dare and wants to join our game."

Annabeth sat down next to the boys.

Just then they heard a voice, "Oh there you kids are. I was looking for you. I was totally like wondering if I could join into your little game."

"Uhhh…" Travis said intelligently.

"Pleaseeee?" Chiron begged.

"Fine," Percy said.

"Oh joy!" Chiron said. He stayed standing up **(because pjo06 doesn't know if horse/centaurs can sit)**. "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine," said Annabeth. Annabeth took advantage of Chiron's presence, "Chiron truth or dare?"

"Dare," Chiron said.

"I dare you to put on your sexy green sparkly shirt that makes you look sexy and walk around camp."

"OMG that's my fav shirt." Chiron ran/galloped towards the big house.

When he came back he was wearing a sparkly green shirt that said "I am so sexy" on it.

"Now go walk around camp," Annabeth reminded Chiron.

Chiron ran/galloped around the camp while people pointed at him and laughed. Chiron ran/galloped back over.

"My turn," Chiron said, "Grover, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Grover said.

"Does this shirt make me look sexyfied?"

"Uhhhh…" Grover said, "What?"

"Do I look sexyfied?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know."

"Why?"

"Because I was going to wear it on a date."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me sexy."

"Why?"

"Never mind. This is no use!" Chiron became angry and ran/galloped away.

After Chiron was gone Grover said, "Why?"

"Good job G-man you got him to leave."

"This is getting boring let's go do something else for a while." Connor said.

Everyone but Grover left.

"Why?"

**Thank you for reading**

**IMPORTANT: sparkly shirt dare bye PERCYLUVER25 and Chiron joining idea by my brother. Tell him you love him in ur reviews.**

**There was something else I wanted to say. Oh well.**

**Omg I remembered like an hour later which is right now: **

**PLEASE watch the GLEE SPOOF on my profile if u are a GLEE FAN or even if you are NOT a GLEE FAN its still HILARIOUS I laughed so hard!**


	25. note

**Okay friends**

**Sorry I haven't updated iv'e been working on other stories.**

**But it's time for another personal break.**

**IMPORTANT: Kindlover123 and I were working on a story called ****Annabeth Jackson vs. Katniss Mellark.**

**SO READ IT.**

**Please.**

**I was going to write the story but then I didn't get the time so were co writing it. It is on Kindlover123's page. **


	26. Chiron's Girl? a chapter with a name!

**Okayyy I was just like outside swinging from a something that i don't know what it's called. **

**Anywayyyyssss**

**Once again I don't know what im typing again so here we goooooo. OMG I just thought of the magic school bus. Weird.**

Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Connor, and Travis were all gathered in Percy's cabin.

"Should we continue the game?" Travis asked.

"Yah sure," said Percy, "It's your turn Grover."

"Okay," Grover said, "Percy, truth or dare."

"Dare,"

"I dare you to pretend to be a rock star and put on a concert." Grover said.

"This is going to be fun!"

**Later that night**

The moon was out and a stage was set up near the beach for Percy's concert.

Everyone at camp was waiting for the show to begin.

Percy was dressed in tight leather pants with a leather jacket and a plain white t shirt.

Percy walked onto the stage and the crowd cheered.

"WHAT'S UP CAMP HALF BLOOD!" Percy shouted into the microphone.

The crown cheered even louder.

"Well I think you all now this song I'm going to sing but im going to put a little demi god spin on it." Percy said, "Hit it!"

_Chiron is teacher, yeah_

_I know he's been a good teacher of mine_

_But lately somethings changed that aint hard to define_

_Chiron's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those centaur eyes_

_And shes loving him with that with that horse body, I just know it._

_Yeah, and he's holding he's not holding her in his arms _

_cause he can't cause he's a horse_

_You know I wish that I had Chiron's girl_

_I wish that I had Chiron's girl_

_Where can I find a centaur like that_

_I play along with that horse game_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start cantering_

_I want to tell her that I love her but my voice is rather hoarse_

_Cause she's watching him with those horse eyes_

_And she's loving him with that horse body I just know it_

_And he's not holding her in his arms _

_Cause he can't cause he's a horse _

_You know I wish that I had Chiron's girl_

_Where can I find a centaur like that_

_Like Chiron's girl_

_And im looking in the mirror all the time_

_Wonderin what she don't see in me_

_Is she blind or something because im so good looking_

_Aint that the way love's supposed to be_

_Where can I find a women like that_

_Like Chiron's girl _

_I wish that I had Chiron's girl_

_I want, I want Chiron's girl!_

Percy finished the song and everyone cheered for Percy.

A bunch of Aphrodite girls ran onto the stage and carried Percy away on their shoulders.

"It's my turn next time," Percy called out to his truth or dare buddies as he was carried away.

**Okay so I really hoped you liked that cuz that was AWESOME**

**REVIEWS MAKE PJO HAPPY.**

**Don't forget to read the story Annabeth Jackson vs. Katniss Mellark on Kindlover123's page thingy.**

**Co-written by me!**


	27. part 26

**Heyy everyone**

**Yah soo I haven't updated in a while cuz there was umm a little accident. I was in a car crash so im still like shaken up soo yah.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jay: What grade is your brother going into?**

**Me: 10****th**

**Jay: Wow I'm fat!**

**That WAS a disclaimer and u can't prove tht it wasn't**

Percy came back to his cabin the next day where everyone was waiting for him.

"That was an awesome concert last night, Percy," Grover said.

"Yah it was!" Percy exclaimed, "Now it's my turn. Travis, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Travis said.

"I dare you to put on a wig and go up to Chiron and say I want to be Chiron's girl."

"Yay! I'll go get my pink wig!" Travis exclaimed.

"Wait," Annabeth said, "Why do you have a pink wig?"

"You don't need to know," Travis said.

A few minutes late Travis came back with his pink wig on.

"Where's Chiron?" Travis asked.

Connor pointed towards the Big House where Chiron was sitting in his wheel chair trying to get a tan.

Travis skipped over to him like a school girl. **(Does tht make sense?)**

"Hey there Chiron!" Travis said in a girly voice.

"Why hello there little girl," Chiron said.

"I wanna be Chiron's girl!" Travis exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Chiron asked.

"I wanna be Chiron's girl!" Travis repeated.

"Okay I don't know who you are but that was like soooo last night." Chiron retorted.

"Oh I see how it is," Travis slapped Chiron in the face, "That was for not calling me back after are date!"

Travis ran away.

Back at the cabin everyone was cracking up. Travis walked in.

"Haha that was hilarious!" exclaimed Nico.

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked.

"You know the dare you just did…" Percy said.

"What I was making my bed." Travis said.

"Umm then who was…umm never mind." Percy said.

"We'll do this later." Connor said.

Everyone looked at Travis with a confused face.

**Weird.**

**Who do you think was posing as Travis. Find it sometime in the next few chapters or something.**

**IMPORTANT: There comes a time in every writer's life when they have a story that they must umm dispatch. So I don't know when but I might wrap up this story soon. I don't want to but my hearts not in it any more but I have some good plans to wrap this thing up.**

**Luv ya!**

**REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY!**


	28. part 27 Halloween special!

**Okay so I was reading reviews last night for this story and I almost started crying. Dawww you guys r so awesometastical. **

**I know I haven't updated recently but U brought me back!**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Baño: PJOOOOOOOOO066666 PJOOOOO00006666**

**Me: stop saying my name in a haunted voice**

**The Baño: DOOO YOUU OWNN PJOOOOO**

**Me: no**

**(Beware of the baño in my story)**

Later that night…

"I guess you should go Travis even though that wasn't you," Percy said.

"Yayy!" Travis said, "Ok Connor, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Connor said.

"I dare you to sleep in the baño tonight!" Travis exclaimed.

Everyone gasped.

"That's just plain evil!" Annebeth said, "Connor you don't have to do the dare if you don't want to."

"I'll do it!" Connor declared.

Connor gathered some bed sheets and a pillow and went to the baño. He quickly fell asleep.

It was around midnight when Connor woke up. He felt something wet on the back of his neck. He reached back to touch his neck. He looked at his fingers and saw red liquid.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Connor screamed so loud that everyone in camp woke up. The only person still asleep was Percy. He seemed to be laughing in his sleep. It was a creepy laugh. He was also holding on to a knife covered with the same red liquid on Conner's neck.

When Dionysus arrived the baño with Chiron they went in. Connor was hiding in the corner. There was mystery blood all over the floor.

"Connor! Why were you sleeping in the baño?" Dionysus asked.

"Uhhhh, it was a dare." Conor said.

Dionysus poked the blood with his fingers and licked it. Then he got some more and licked his fingers again.

"Tasty," Dionysus said, "This can only mean one thing!"

"What is it oh great and wise Mr.D!" said a random kid named Jordan.

"It's centaur blood!"

All the campers gasped.

"Don't you know the story of what happened in the baño?" Chiron asked.

"No," said the campers.

"Yayy story time," yelled Jordan.

"Long ago when Camp Half Blood had first started," Chiron said, "A centaur walked into this very baño. When the centaur was washing his hands all the lights shut off and he was sucked into the baño soul! Now every night he haunts this baño." Chiron said.

"Ooooohhhhh," Said the campers.

"Okay, everyone go back to your cabins!" shouted Mr.D

**Back in Percy's cabin**

","

**Okay soooo yahhhh. **

**Wow I hope u people read this because I love you….and my hippo twin.**

**Perfect for this time since its around Halloween!**

…**.**

**I've been watching too much Pretty Little Liars and Ncis…**

**-Love Pjo06**


	29. part 28

**Hey there people who are reading these words that I am typing and stuff like that.**

**YAHHH SOOOO**

**GUESS WHAT!**

**I didn't even realize but its past my 1 year anniversary for being on FanFictiiioonnn and for this truth or dare story!**

**HAPPY BELATED ANNIVERSARY TO MEEEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Your Mom: Do you own pjo?**

**Me: NO**

**Your Mom: Well then.**

Everyone assembled into Percy's cabin. After the whole baño incident they decided to keep it on the down low.

"How about if we only do dares inside my cabin," said Percy.

Everyone agreed except for Connor. He was sitting in the corner of the room because he was still scared of the baño. **(THE BAÑO)**

"Connor," Travis poked Connor.** (not with a stick)** "It's your turn."

_Hisss _said Connor.

"Fine, since im Connor's bro I guess I'll go for him," Travis said, "Percy truth or dare."

"Dare" said Percy.

"I Dare you to kiss Annabeth!" Travis said. **(DUN DUN DUNNNNNN)(The moment u hav all been waiting for)**

Everyone gasped.

"You never did it that other time in the closet in the infirmary." Travis said.

"Ok, I'll do it," Percy said bravely.

Percy leaned in towards Annabeth.

Connor turned around in the corner so he could see what was going on. It was so silent.

Percy and Annabeths lips touched. They deepened the kiss. At that very moment Chiron walked into the room.

"OMG what is going on in here?" Chiron shouted "CONNER get out of the corner and come with me! You know the rules against sitting in the corner!"

Chiron dragged Connor out of Percy's cabin. Percy and Annabeth were not aware of anything that had just happened.

Travis and Nico were just stunned. They both walked out of the room with their mouths hanging open and Annabeth and Percy still making out.

**YAYYYYY**

**So I finally gave you what u wanted so yah and stuff.**

**OMMMGGG I just came back from my ****National Junior Honor Society Induction****. It was funnn. I was with cntthinkofaname2 and kindlover123 but Percyluver25 wasn't there cuz she has a concussion.**

**ATTENTION:**** please go watch the ****HUNGER GAMES**** video on my profile its hilariously awesome and I luvvv ittt.**

**Also don't forget to check out the hunger games trailerrrrr. Cuz u know u luv itt.**

**Im still on crutches (BLAHHH :P)**

**-Pjo**


	30. part 30

**Hellooo. Lol when I was typing that I spelled it wrong.**

**THE RED ITALIAN CONVERSE ARE RALLYING IN THE STREETS!**

**That shall be part of my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: how are you today?**

**Red Italian Converse: Hey! I'll be asking the questions here!**

**Me: Okkkk.**

**Red Italian Converse: Why do we rally in the streets?**

**Me: Shouldn't you be asking me if I own pjo?**

**Red Italian converse: I already know the answer to that though. Its NO!**

Grover, Nico, Connor, and Travis walked into Percy's cabin.

"Were not making out!" Percy said quickly pulling away from Annebeth. Annebeth and Percy had obviously making out.

"You guys are still doing that? That is so last chapter!" Travis said, "We should like continue with the game and stuff like that."

"Why are you talking like that?" Connor asked.

"That's like a stupid question. Like yah and like stuff like that." Travis responded.

"Okay I guess we'll continue," Percy said, "It's my turn then. Grover I dare you to hide in a tree and when Chiron walks past you have to jump on his back and make him think that you're trying to kill him."

"That's easy I've had tons of practice with that kind of stuff," said Grover.

"What are you talking about Grover?" Nico asked.

"Umm, nothing…" Grover said looking guilty.

Grover left the cabin to go climb a tree.

**After sitting in a tree for 5 hours it is now night time (de la nocheeee)**

Grover heard horse type steps below the tree.

"Grover looked down and was able to see through the darkness who it was. "I can see people with my goat senses!" Grover said to himself, "That should be a song."

Chiron appeared in Grover's sight. As Chiron walked right under Grover, Grover jumped out of the tree.

"AHHHHHH," Grover screamed on the way down, "Im gonna kill you 'cause I'm baked fool!"

"Ahhh, help me there's a deranged maniac trying to kill me someone please help me," Chiron screamed, "I'm too young to die."

"No you're not," Grover said, "You're like 500 years old." Grover said.

"Well you're like 50 years old," Chiron retorted.

"No I'm not!" Grover countered.

"Well then," said Chiron.

"Will you just let me try to kill you!" Grover said.

Grover bit Chiron's neck like a vampire.

"Ow," Chiron said, "You just bit me!"

"Hehehehe," Grover jumped off Chiron's back and ran away like a Emma Stone, Jessie Eisenberg, Woody Harrelson, and Abigail Breslin run away from zombies.

**Yay! That was the 30****th**** chapter of my truth or dare. OMG I feel one year older. I'm watching zombie land right now so that's why I did that amazing ending!**

**PERSON**_**A**_** 4! YAH! (haha when I was writing persona I almost wrote pee)**

**CAT!**

**Review or else I'll dare Annabeth to nuke Camp Half blood and everyone will die even Travis.**


	31. part something second to last chapter

**Okay so I'm not really sure what to write right now so let's see how this goes. **

**Sorry if there isn't a lot of continuity in this story lol. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Yosuke: Do you own pjo?**

**Me: no. do you even know what pjo is?**

**Yosuke: no…**

**Awkwarrrrrdddd.**

**NOTE: this is the second to last chapter! :(**

When Grover came back to the cabin he was laughing.

"I can tell that went well," Nico said.

"Yes, yes it did," Grover said, "Now it's my turn. Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Travis said excitedly.

"I dare you to…set the Big House on fire!" Grover shouted.

Everyone gasped. "But Grover," Annabeth said, "we could all get kicked out of camp if we do that!"

"Stop being such a girl Annabeth!" Grover retorted.

"But I am-"

"Not the point!" Grover said cutting Annabeth off, "Just go do the dare Travis."

"Where do I get the matches from?" Travis asked.

"Oh I have some!" Nico said. He took some matches outside of his pocket.

"Why do you have matches in your pocket?" Percy asked.

"Shh," Nico said putting his finger to Percy's lips, "Don't speak."

Travis ran to the Big House. When he got near it he hid behind the bush so that no one would see him. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Connor stood in the door of Percy's cabin since they could watch the whole "show" from there.

Travis flicked the lighter on and touched the flame to the house. Back at Percy's cabin they could see the flames devouring the house. Chiron rolled out of the house while Dionysus ran screaming and holding his teddy bear.

Travis ran back to Percy's cabin and they all started laughing. Dionysus saw them and came over to them.

"YOU CHILDREN! You terrible children!" He shouted, "You did this! I'm sick of your twisted, perverted little game. I am officially banning truth or dare on camp grounds! Also, you children are to leave camp in the morning!"

They heard the sound of thunder above. Lightning flashed and they saw Zeus come down from the sky. All the campers had gathered around them and were watching.

"You children," Zeus boomed, "Are not going to be banned from camp!"

"Yay!" Percy said.

"Instead, you are going to have to rebuild the Big House and you will have to live there for the rest of your lives!"

"No!" Percy screamed.

**Well that was the second to last chapter! :(**

**The next chapter will be coming soon!**


	32. Part 32: The Final Chapter

**Im back! (and I brought my better writing skills and correct punctuation!) Lol I haven't updated in like months! Sorry :( This is the LAST CHAPTER! :O! This is dedicated to for giving me the inspiration to finish this story!**

**Thanks to everyone who read this whole story! I love u!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shh…Do you hear that? It's the winds of me not owning pjo!**

_**A number of years later where Percy and his gang are now elderly**_

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Travis, Connor, and Nico had been living in the newly built Big House ever since they were forced to rebuild it by Zeus.

Percy and the others thought that their new version of the Big House was much better than the old one that they had burned it down. They had added the ultimate game room and home movie theater.

"Hello there, Percy," Grover said. His horns were fully grown and his hair was now completely gray, "What are we going to do today?"

"Same as always, Grover old pal." Percy said. He and Annabeth were now married and had to use canes due to their elderliness.

The gang gathered around the breakfast table. Nico was talking to Grover about how the new campers at Camp Half-Blood caused quite a ruckus. Travis and Connor were thinking up new pranks that they could perform on some of the younger kids. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands and just enjoying the moment.

"What's next on our daily agenda?" Percy asked.

"Percy! You should remember! We do this every day!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well it's exactly 11 am so we have to go sit out on the porch and reminisce about the fun we had when we were younger." Travis said.

The group of elderly friends hobbled onto the porch of the Big House. Their six custom rocking chairs were set out.

When they were all seated they were watching the youngsters going through many of the training exercises that they had once been through. Some of the kids were secretly texting on their futuristic cell phones.

"Look at these young folks with their fancy shmancy texting machines." Nico stated.

"Nico, we had 'texting machines' too when we were younger." Travis said.

"Whatever!" Nico said annoyed, "They don't appreciate life."

"Hey guys!" Connor exclaimed, "Remember that game that we used to play when we were youngsters like these kids?"

"Oh yah!" Grover responded, "What was it called again? Truth or Pear? No. Truth or Bear?"

"I think it was called Bluetooth or hair!" Nico said.

"What did he say?" Annabeth asked due to her terrible of hearing.

"He said Bluetooth or hair!" Percy shouted.

"Redtooth or care?"

"BLUETOOTH OR HAIIIIRRRRR!" Percy screamed.

"Actually I think it was called Truth or Dare." Connor said.

"Oh yeah!" Grover exclaimed.

"Good times, good times." Percy said.

**The End**

**For those of you who read this whole story, thank you so much! This was my first fanfic and I got so much positive feedback! I love the pjo fandom! Follow me on twitter (link on my profile) and just I love you!**

**Reviews are cookies for my soul!**


End file.
